


Sherlocksexual

by Watermelonsmellinfellon



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2684006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watermelonsmellinfellon/pseuds/Watermelonsmellinfellon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John isn't gay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlocksexual

**Author's Note:**

> John is doing an experiment to test his sexual orientation.

**A/N: Hello people!**

**I don't own Sherlock.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

"John, what has you thinking so loudly?"

John didn't look up. He didn't need to. He could see that Sherlock was watching him from the corner of his eye.

"Something relatively important to me."

He began typing hard and fast, clicking on various windows, hoping to get an answer.

"And that is…?"

"Are you actually curious or do you just want to me to stop thinking so that you can think more clearly?"

There was a sigh. "I'm truly interested. You're very serious about whatever this is."

John pulled up a wide range of photos and began ticking them off one at a time. Tall, short, medium, thin, overweight, chubby, emaciated, black hair, brown hair, blonde hair, red hair, multi-colored hair, short hair, long hair, curly hair, straight hair, in between hair, piercings or no, pale, tanned, dark-skinned, accent or no, intelligent or no and so may other classifications to choose from.

John frowned and looked up at Sherlock for a second. He felt something warm stir in his belly and he looked back down to the page, narrowing his search to tall, pale, dark and short curly hair, light eyes and intelligent. And yet he was still unimpressed with the selection.

"John, what has you so enraptured?"

"I'm conducting an experiment."

Sherlock's eyes went wide and he shifted closer. " _You_  are doing an experiment?" he sounded incredulous.

John wasn't offended, He instead looked up at Sherlock and envisioned him in the same position as the man in the picture he was looking at. His face flushed instantly and he shook his head repeatedly, closing all windows, deleting all history and shutting the laptop down. Seriously?!

"What is the deduction?" Sherlock asked curiously.

John sighed, but mumbled, "I've come to a rather horrifying conclusion."

" _And…_ "

"I'm not gay."

"I know, you've stated it in a multitude of ways over the past three years."

"Actually, that's the good news," John interrupted.

"There's more."

"Yes."

John stood slowly and approached his flatmate carefully. Sherlock's eyes catalogued his every movement.

John slowly cupped Sherlock's face, once they were pressed chest to chest.

He looked into the man's eyes and repeated in a husky tone, "I'm not gay."

Before Sherlock could reprimand him for repetition, he leaned in, pulling Sherlock's head down as he whispered, "I'm Sherlocksexual."

He was doing it! He was kissing Sherlock Holmes!

Sherlock had frozen in place upon the admission and was still frozen when John pulled away.

The doctor sighed, glad that he finally got it out of his system. Now he needed a lager to help him forget his audacious advances on his flatmate.

He moved to pull away, but yelped when he was suddenly yanked back, mouth covered instantly.

Sherlock allowed him to breath a moment later, making John look at his smirk in confusion.

"It took you long enough to figure it out."

" _What_?" John breathed heavily.

"My dear Watson, as always, you  _see_ but you don't  _observe_."

**A/N: Done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other Sherlock fics. *Need to Know Basis* Johnlock/telephathic John/BAMFJohn, *According to You, I am Beautiful* Sort of Johnlock, Sherlock thinks about John. Fluffy. And *Sherrinford* Johnlock/fluffy and cute. John has a doll that looks like Sherlock. He's had it since he was eight.**

**See ya! :D**

**Author's Note:**

> How was it?
> 
> Check out my other Sherlock fics. *Need to Know Basis* Johnlock/telephathic John/BAMFJohn, *According to You, I am Beautiful* Sort of Johnlock, Sherlock thinks about John. Uber Fluffy. And *Sherrinford* Johnlock/fluffy and cute. John has a doll that looks like Sherlock. He's had it since he was eight.


End file.
